


Очень похожие люди

by Chif



Category: Captain America (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Judge (2014)
Genre: Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-01
Updated: 2016-11-01
Packaged: 2018-08-28 10:07:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,151
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8441500
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chif/pseuds/Chif
Summary: Стив… почему мой адвокат — Тони Старк?





	

— День добрый, господа, — поздоровался Хэнк. В зал для переговоров он ворвался едва ли не бегом, между делом получив осуждающий взгляд от Карлы. Практику в его конторе она проходила всего неделю, но уже вела себя так, словно все вокруг ей задолжали. Хэнк считал такое поведение не просто допустимым, а своим личным достижением, и не сомневался, что племянница, понятия не имевшая об их близком родстве, пойдёт далеко.  
Впрочем, Хэнк и сам осозновал, что после этого судебного процесса о нём будет знать последняя собака в мире и что к таким клиентам не опаздывают, но у него было смягчающее обстоятельство — он был занят разговором с человеком, который за всё платил.  
— Стив… почему мой адвокат — Тони Старк? — новый клиент смотрел на Хэнка таким взглядом, словно застал за чем-то непотребным призрака.  
Всемирно известный Капитан Америка, впрочем, от него не отставал.  
— Честно говоря, меня этот вопрос тоже волнует, — отозвался он.  
Хэнк хмыкнул и притянул в сторону Барнса раскрытую ладонь.  
— Хэнк Палмер, — представился он. — Буду вас защищать. И, несмотря на наше с мистером Старком удивительное сходство, мы всё-таки разные люди. Я симпатичней и не летаю в железном костюме.  
— Тони бы сказал, что он симпатичней и летает в железном костюме, — Роджерс покачал головой. — И посмотрел бы на меня вот точно с такой же насмешкой!  
Хэнк улыбнулся.  
— Чтобы быть совсем уж точными, мистер Старк скорее бы назвал костюм титаново-золотым.  
— Да, — Роджерс медленно кивнул. — Именно так бы он и сделал.  
— Но я не мистер Старк, — уверил их Хэнк. — А нам нужно обговорить стратегию защиты мистера Барнса. Начнём?  
Суперсолдаты переглянулись и одновременно прищурились.  
— Ну что ещё?  
— А вы можете предоставить доказательства?  
— Что нам нужно обговорить стратегию? — Хэнк вскинул брови. — Разве мало вам того, что вас собираются судить за семьдесят лет пособничества врагу и измену Родине. Кстати, это будет первый случай в моей карьере, когда я буду защищать действительно невиновного человека. До сих пор от этого в некотором недоумении.  
— Нет, — покачал головой Роджерс. — Доказательства того, что вы не Тони Старк.  
Хэнк тяжело вздохнул.  
— Давайте просто начнём, — сказал он.

***

— Мистер Палмер, — улыбка у Карлы была очень загадочной, а Хэнк не давал ей повода, поэтому тут же напрягся.  
— Да?  
— Вы что-то от нас всех скрываете? — к улыбке добавились чуть вздёрнутые брови, сделавшие её похожей на мать.  
— Что ты имеешь в виду?  
— Ну… просто обычно клиенты не спрашивают, не замечали ли мы что-то странное, а конкретно — красно-золотую броню, в которой наш босс порой прилетает на работу.  
Хэнк положил голову на стол и застонал.  
— Только не вы, — глухо сказал он.  
— Не переживайте, босс. Вы с Тони Старком совершенно не похожи.  
Хэнк поднял голову и нахмурился.  
— И что это должно значить?  
Карла пожала плечами и ничего не ответила, заставив его нервничать. И, чёрт возьми, она и правда могла далеко пойти.

***

— Да ладно, — Сэм Уилсон, известный миру под псевдонимом «Сокол», уставился на него с типичным выражением Капитана Америки на лице. То есть, Хэнк не знал, насколько оно было типичным, но именно так Роджерс на него всё время и смотрел. С подозрением и любопытством. Собственно, за примером далеко ходить не было никакой нужды, когда этот пример стоял рядом с Уилсоном. — Действительно, похож. Может они разлучённые в детстве братья-близнецы?  
— Говард Старк посмотрел на детей и решил, что с двумя ему не справиться? — предположил парень, которого Хэнк в лицо не узнал. — Может, Старк просто над нами подшутить так решил, а, Старк? Ну, большая месть за сами-знаете-что сами-знаете-где сами-знаете-когда.  
— Я уверяю вас, — сказал Хэнк. — Я точно не Тони Старк… и даже не его родственник. И моя фамилия — Палмер.  
— А доказать можешь? — спросил Уилсон, и Хэнк покачал головой.  
— Вам не хватает того, что у меня все эти годы была своя жизнь?  
— Некоторые из нас могут похвастаться наличием нескольких жизней, — вкрадчиво сообщила Наташа Романофф, и у Хэнка мурашки побежали по спине.  
— У меня есть родственники и фотографии, — усмехнулся он. — Куча неопровержимых улик.  
— Ну… — Романофф подошла ближе, и Хэнк, вспомнив все предупреждения Тони, подавил возникшее желание отпрянуть в сторону, — все доказательства можно подделать. Только шрамы никогда не лгут.  
Она положила ладонь Хэнку на грудь. Как раз там, где несколько лет назад на всех фотографиях у Тони Старка светился дуговой реактор.  
— Наташа! — Роджерс покачал головой. — Этот план мы уже обсудили и отвергли, ты не будешь соблазнять адвоката Баки, чтобы доказать, что он Тони.  
— Не то чтобы я был против, — флиртующе улыбнулся Хэнк, и Романофф хмыкнула.  
— Это точно не Старк.  
Хэнк покачал головой.  
— Могу я теперь поговорить с моим клиентом? — спросил он. — Всё-таки мне платят за то, чтобы я избавил его от тюрьмы.  
— Баки невиновен, его бы не посадили и без вас, — нахмурился Роджерс.  
Хэнк пожал плечами.  
— На самом деле, вы только не обижайтесь, капитан, что я прямо сейчас своими словами запятнаю американскую систему правосудия, но виновен или нет — не самое главное. И даже не второе по значимости, вот такой у нас жестокий мир.  
— А что может быть важнее? — спросил Роджерс.  
— Хорошая история и множество трогающих за душу фактов, если имеешь дело с судом присяжных. И отсутствие прямых улик, если там только судья.  
— Точно Старк, — Уилсон покачал головой. — Только Старк может быть таким циничным.  
Хэнк хмыкнул, поднял руку вверх, прося минуту внимания, и подошёл к двери.  
— Карла, зайди на минуту… — когда она вошла, он пояснил: — Карла заканчивает юридическую школу и сейчас проходит у нас практику. Карла, скажи мне, пожалуйста, имеет ли значение, виновен твой гипотетический клиент или нет?  
Карла приподняла одну бровь.  
— Никакого, мистер Палмер, — сообщила она. — Имеет значение отсутствие или наличие прямых улик, а также правомерность проведённых полицией обысков. А еще можно на жалость надавить, если там суд присяжных, главное среди них найти тех, кто верит в слезливые истории и способен на эмпатию.  
— Спасибо, Карла, — Хэнк подмигнул и открыл перед ней дверь. — Вот видите, это мир циничен, а мы просто защищаемся.

***

— Тони, уйми их, — попросил Хэнк, но тот только громко рассмеялся в ответ.  
— Что они сделали? Выдрали тебе волос, чтобы провести анализ ДНК?  
— Спросили мою бывшую жену, знала ли она о всех моих любовницах. Мне, конечно, было очень приятно, но это немного перебор.  
Тони хмыкнул.

***

— Мистер Старк! — Хэнк едва не споткнулся, потому что у него перед носом повис парень в красно-синем трико. — Ой… вы же не мистер Старк, да?  
— Нет.  
— Простите! — парень исчез так же стремительно, как и появился, и Хэнк потёр пальцами виски.

***

— Но ты точно не… — в очередной раз спросил его клиент.  
— Точно. Слушай, почему тебя вообще это так волнует?  
Барнс отвёл глаза, а потом признался:  
— Если бы ты был им, это означало бы, что хоть кто-то из тех, кому я навредил, больше не ненавидит меня.  
— Ну… — Хэнк откинулся на кресле назад. — Тот факт, что именно он мне заплатил сумму, которую даже вслух называть неловко от количества нулей, считается?  
Барнс подумал, а потом кивнул.  
— Да.

***

— Ваша честь, прежде чем начать, я хотел бы ещё раз подчеркнуть, что я не Тони Старк.  
— Мы в курсе, мистер Палмер, — Судья Уиллис даже соизволил криво улыбнуться, что Хэнк фактически мог назвать главным достижением жизни. — Теперь вы готовы перейти к перекрёстному допросу?  
Хэнк улыбнулся, чувствуя себя в своей стихии.  
— Вполне готов, Ваша честь. 


End file.
